


The One You Need

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: AJ is a little shit, Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: Clementine x Violet Story / FanfictionThe group doesn't know what to think about Clem and AJ after the deaths of Brody and Marlon. Trust issues arise.There are only two people who are willing to stand by Clementine and AJ's side... And that's Violet and Louis.(This story won't be updated too often as I am waiting for future episodes in order to sort of stay on the lines of the actual story! But suggestions are welcome!)





	The One You Need

AJ had just used Clem's advice to justify his actions... She really didn't know what to think at this moment. It felt as if she had only just got the group to trust her and now this?

What had AJ done?

Clementine tried to block out the noise of people's mutters and shouts. They were clearly scared and wanting the two of them gone now for killing Marlon.

"Woah woah woah..." Louis said as the rain started to die down, "Lets just talk about this before we even think about kicking them out!"

" _Talk?!_ " Clem recognised the voice as Ruby's, "He just shot Marlon! Who knows who he will shoot next?!"

Clem then walked towards AJ with a glare on her face. She took the gun from his hands, "He won't shoot anyone else!" she assured as she put the gun in her back pocket.

"Oh, yeah?!" Mitch questioned.

"Why does he even have a gun?!" Ruby cut in.

Violet decided to step forward, "We all just need to... Calm down." she suggested. Clem was glad that Violet had stepped in between her and Marlon. And now she was feeling even more grateful as Violet continued to stand by her side.

"Don't tell me you're actually trusting these people, Violet?!" Ruby questioned.

Louis decided to reply, "They're only human, Ruby. We've all done bad shit."

"Not murder someone in cold blood!" Ruby said with complete anger as she took a step towards Clementine.

Violet rolled her eyes as she stood in between the two, "They're staying here, Ruby. End of story."

A loud sigh could be heard amongst the group, "At least lock them up in the basement. Ruby's right. We can't trust them." Omar spoke.

"Not a chance." Violet immediately replied.

"H-He's only young!" Clem tried to reason with everyone, "He-"

"He  _killed_  Marlon!" Ruby interrupted as she took another step, Vi remained in her place between Ruby and Clem.

"I was only trying to help!" AJ glared at Ruby.

Clementine said with warning, "AJ..." she was disappointed with the child. But then again she was the one who brought him up. She was disappointed in herself.

"Argue all you want, Ruby." Louis said, "Both of them are staying. Without Clementine, we would still be scavenging for what little food we can get out hands on."

"You went outside the safe zone." Omar said with a glare.

"And we will do it again if we have to." Violet assured, "Clementine and AJ are staying here."

-x-

AJ immediately headed to his bed and sat down, his legs folded.

"It might be best for you to stay in here all night with the door locked." Violet said, her eyes drifted from AJ to Clementine.

"Maybe..." Clem paused before sighing "Maybe it would be best if we left."

"What?!" AJ questioned, "We can't go back out there! Not with those monsters!"

Violet nodded as she folded her arms, "He's right. It's a lot safer here than out there."

"I bring trouble everywhere I go. Every group I have ever been with... I-"

"I'm sure it's not your fault." Violet quickly cut her off, "I want you to stay, Clem. A-And so does Louis." she stuttered the last part whilst avoiding eye contact.

"I don't want to leave, Clem."

Clem shook her head before walking towards her bed. She sat down on the edge of it, "Us leaving would be best for everyone. It's like you said, Violet. You don't know us. So you have every right not to trust us."

Violet could see the clear sadness on AJ's face as he looked over at Clementine. Vi groaned, "I do trust you, Clem. More than the likes of Ruby even."

Clem looked over at Violet in confusion, "But-"

"But nothing." Violet said, "As long as you have my back, I will have yours. Got it?"

A smile formed on Clem's lips, "Got it."

Violet nodded and returned the smile, "Just try and get some sleep and forget about it." she said as she turned towards the door, "And I know it's not really my place to say this but... You should really talk to him about who he should and shouldn't shoot."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" AJ said.

"Clementine." Violet said, looking over her shoulder.

Clem sighed, "Yeah. I will."

Violet nodded before opening the door, "I'll come by in the morning." she exited the room. But before she could close the door, Clem spoke.

"Thank you, Violet. For everything."

A soft smile appeared on Violet's face. Thankfully, she had her back to Clem so she couldn't see, "Don't mention it."

She closed the door behind her.

Clem's soft expression hardened as she looked at AJ, "AJ..."

"I did nothing wrong." AJ looked down, anger crossed his face.

"What you did was way out of line."

"You're the one who told me to aim for the head!"

"That was definitely aimed at walkers! Shooting Marlon... Why would you do that?"

"I was protecting you."

Clem shook her head, "Everything was going fine. We agreed to keep him in the basement... He was willing to come quietly."

"I did what I had to do." he glared at Clem.

Clem sighed as she took her hat off, her eyes focused on it before looking back at AJ, "I'm keeping your gun."

"Wh-What?! You can't do that!"

"Yes. I can. You can have it back once I know you can be trusted."

"So you don't trust me?"

"That's not what I meant." she said as she put her hat down, "I just don't trust you with a gun in this place. We can't have anymore unnecessary casualties."

AJ then lay down with his back to Clem. He was annoyed, confused and angry.

"It's for the best, goofball." she said softly as she lay down on her back.

"I don't like it when you're mad at me." AJ muttered.

Clementine sighed, "I'm mad at both of us."


End file.
